DJ Rossum: Life is Tough
by hikari Kei hanazono
Summary: DJ Rossum is different from everyone else, and a liability and danger to anyone who tries to get closer to her... Can she figure out how to control herself? Rated T for Language and slight adult themes. I suck at summeries...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Fanfic that I've had published

Okay, this is my first Fanfic that I've had published. So, only nice reviews. K? Anyway, I do not own any of these characters… except DJ. And I will try to update every week…If possible. And if it isn't I will update as soon as I can. As I said before in my summary, this is not a Fang/Max Fanfic, so I'm sorry to all the Fang/Max shippers out there. (Even though I'm one.) Maybe one day, I will make a Max-Fang story. Anyway, enjoy the story, and reviews are much appreciated if you have time. P.S. In some points in this story, the points of view will change. So, just not to have you confused when you read Fang's POV. (POV means Point of view, if you hadn't caught on yet. )

Disclaimer: I'm not JP…Blah, blah, blah. There I'm done!

Life is Tough

Chapter one

My living nightmare

It started a long time ago, when I had just been born. My mother and father had just got hold of their beautiful baby girl, and they were admiring me, then the door to the hospital room burst open, and a couple of strange looking human wolf creature things burst in. My parents screamed, and their baby was torn away from them. This is how my life began, I know, horrible isn't it? Well, welcome to my story, otherwise known as my living nightmare.

I was then taken to a building called the institute for higher living, where they genetically engineered me to fly and something else… But I don't want to tell you… yet. But anyway, something went horribly wrong, and I was too dangerous to be left alive, I was ready to be terminated in two days. By this time I was about fourteen years old and ready to get out of the dog crate I had been living in. literately, I had been living in a dog crate for fourteen years. That night I made a lock pick out of my nail, that was not the most advanced plan, but it got me out didn't it? After I got out of my cage, I jumped up and made my wings pop out, and flapped as hard as I could. I began to rise, and in a moment I was hovering. I scanned the place, and there was nowhere to get out except the domed window high on the ceiling.

Well, it wasn't like I had another choice, was it? I raised my arms above my head and flapped my wing muscles until they were sore and burst through the window with only a couple scratches, this was all too easy, escaping this place I mean. Then it happened, the alarms went off, and the same human wolf creatures that had taken me the night of my birth came rushing out of the building with guns. Living fourteen years with these guys I now knew what they were called, they were called erasers, genetically infused with wolf DNA, and ferocious as could be. I whispered "leave me alone, I have a right to live like everyone else!"

The erasers staggered back, surprised and dropped their guns. I grinned; maybe I had mind controlling power…nah! "See you never, suckers!" I yelled joyously, I banked, so I wouldn't go through a cloud. I could see huge cities hovering below me. This being my first ever sight of the world, outside of the institute, I had never seen anything like it before! I found an ally way and landed, I tucked in my wings as tight as I could, and pulled out my sweatshirt. It was old and raggedy, but it would do. I pulled over my head and checked my reflection in a broken mirror by the dumpster. I supposed I looked like a normal person, but I had only been with mutants and unfashionable insane doctors my whole life, so how would I know?

Then, thinking about that, I left all those mutants behind, and it made me feel a sudden pang of guilt, I should have freed them when I escaped. What pulled me out of my thoughts were angel-like voices calling out "I think she went this way!"

I had to think quickly, I didn't have much time! I pulled my hood over my hair, made sure all of my hair was covered, and picked up a used cigarette off the ground and stuck it in mouth. The erasers were not yet morphed, so they looked normal, I think. They looked at me then at each other, and then one of the boldest looking women erasers came towards me and asked in that sickly sweet voice of hers, "Excuse me sir, have you seen anything flying that was unusually big today?" By this time my adrenaline was pumping so hard I thought it might of burst, and all I could hear through the ringing city streets was my brain screaming 'run, run!' But I ignored it and disguised my voice. "Yes I have, it was an eagle, but bigger, it passed about five minutes ago and went that-a-ways." She smiled, "Thank you sir," then she turned around to the other erasers and yelled, "Let's go boys!" and they were gone.

I sighed, they were gone and I was safe, or so I thought. This little girl came up to me and said, "have you seen an older girl, about as tall as you, and with dark hair?" She looked completely innocent, but the institute made erasers young, and she could be an eraser. I bolted, running past the little girl, and going as fast as I could. I wasn't surprised when four erasers burst out of a door and bellowed, "There she is!" I spit out the cigarette and let my hood fall off, my red hair streaming behind. "Couldn't they make those things taste better? Jeez!" I remarked at the taste of the cigarette. I hated my red hair; it was a dead giveaway, even in the middle of the crowd. I darted in-between people and was still running at a dead sprint.

Then a teenage eraser a little younger than me jumped in front of me, and cackled. "Ari!?" I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2: Being CapturedOr Something

Chapter two

Chapter two

Being captured…or something like that

"Yes, it is me, I love the way you play cat and mouse, little mousey!" Ari said, cackling like a maniac.

"But, you were just three years old when I last saw you! What did your dad let you do to yourself?" I asked horrified.

"My dad left me for the Max girl, and he never gave a crap about me, but enough about me, about you… and your execution!" he said cackling again. I started to bolt away, but he caught me, pinning me to the ground by my throat. "Face it little girl, you're just a poor, innocent mutant that is about to be killed!" His face was contorted with anger, and would have scared anyone, but not me.

I smirked, and said with amusement in my voice, "And you are…?" I kicked him in the chest, making him fly back. I snapped open my wings, and was ready to take off when one of the eraser's guns went off, it tore into my shoulder and grazed my wing, I screamed in pain.

"No you fool! She's mine, you cannot kill her, she's mine!" Ari screamed. Before they could turn around and capture me again, I turned toward the north, knowing that there was a forest somewhere in that direction. See, there is something special about us mutants we have an excellent sense of direction, we can all tell where something is, or if its north, south, east or west.

Anyway, I ran, holding my wing and shoulder to hope and stop the flow of blood. I ran until I could not run anymore, and by that time, the sun was setting again. I collapsed by a tree and took off my sweatshirt. I was still bleeding quite a bit, so I took my t-shirt and ripped it into strips, so I could stem the flow of blood. I then made a small fire of sticks and brambles, and put my sweatshirt back on. Then I suddenly felt exhausted! I laid back and fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up, someone was standing over me.

It was not an eraser, though; it was a boy about my age. I sat up and saw there were actually six people! Three boys and three girls! I stood up and said, "Are you an enemy? Or a friend of mine?"

"Well, what do you think Fang?" said the oldest girl asked. "An eraser?" the girl continued.

"I'm not sure," the boy said, "take her back to the house, but, I want to know something first." He walked up to me and I stiffened, "where did you get those wings?" the boy called Fang asked quieter.

I looked at him, and simply said, "For me to know and you not to find out." I then bolted, my shoulder still stiff, but I kept running. I heard the kids yelling behind me, "come on, we can't let her get away, she knows our hiding place!!" I kept running, as fast as I could, clutching at the stitch in my chest, then the boy Fang came up in front of me blocking me, I turned, the oldest girl and the youngest girl were blocking that way, I turned again, The second youngest boy was standing there I turned a last time, the youngest boy was standing there, and they were all closing in on me. That was it right? I mean, I was trapped, **Wrong!** Stupid me, I decided to try and fly away with my hurt wing, it actually went pretty well, except for one thing, they could fly too. The Fang boy unfurled his wings, and jumped into the air, knowing that I had just lost I lowered myself to the ground sadly. Yeah right! What really happened was I pumped my wings as hard as I could, gaining altitude. The Fang boy simply was floating above me and forced my wings in and grabbing me around the waist. I tried to kick him to make him let me go, but he just wouldn't let go! He landed gracefully, and tucked his wings in. He kept a hand on my unhurt shoulder to make sure I wouldn't try to fly away again. "Tell us your story from the beginning." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Attempted Rescue

Chapter three

Chapter three

Attempted escape

I told them about my life at the institute and escaping, (I left out the part of me being dangerous, I didn't want them to know that!). I told them about meeting Ari, and escaping into the forest, "and that's when you guys found me." They all nodded.

The girl said, "So now that we know your on our side you can know our names, I'm Max, this is Fang," she indicated the boy who had caught me. "This is Iggy," she nodded towards the second oldest boy, "this is Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," she indicated the remaining three. "What's your name?" Max continued.

I thought, I had always liked the name DJ, it sounded cool. In the institute, none of the experiences had names, so I guess I got to choose my own.

"DJ, my name is DJ." I said quickly. I mean, I could always make up a different name if they turned out to be bad.

"Right then, we should probably take care of your arm and wing, before you lose all your blood and shrivel up!" Fang said.

"Thank you for that lovely image." I said grimacing at the thought of it. I could tell that Fang was a little suspicious of my name and was waiting to see if I showed signs of lying, so I stared boldly into his face. He cracked a smile, "cool name!" I smiled too, a little nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless.

The girl named Nudge came over to me and scanned my wound, "looks pretty bad," she remarked. Then she turned around and looked at Max, "we should take her back to our house and patch her up."

They all nodded and Fang came over to help me get to the house, I pushed him away, I may be hurt, but I was certainly still not excepting help from him, I still didn't know if he was really a friend!

"It's my shoulder that is hurt, not my legs, and last time I checked, I can walk!' I said. I saw that Max and Fang exchanged glances, and Fang just simply stuck his hands in his pockets, hunched his shoulders and looked at the ground.

It seemed we would to never get to their house, I wondered if they really had a 'their house' or if they were just trying to lead me into a trap where I would be overtaken by erasers. Then I'd be taken back to the institute, never to see another sunlit day, (not that I had seen many), but still it was cool out today.

Angel had been tired a long time ago, and was riding on Max's back. I finally asked the question that I had been dying to ask since we had begun walking, "If we all have wings, why aren't we flying to your guyses house?" "Oh, yeah and you try to fly away again, I don't think so!" Max answered. I scowled, man could this girl read your mind or something?

I looked around, we were still surrounded by trees, but I could hear the sound of the highway roaring from a general north direction. There was a house that was surrounded by trees and built in a tree! The white paint was peeling, and some of the windows were broken and covered with a bed sheet. "I know it's not much, but we like to call home." Fang said. I looked at him.

"After living in dog crate for fourteen years, this will be like a palace to me." He laughed, and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the ground, and realized that blood was soaking through my sweatshirt. I tried to cover it with my arms, but one of the girls named Nudge was too quick.

"Umm… she's kind of bleeding, guys, from another wound that we didn't even know about."

They all looked down at my stomach and saw the blood soaking through my clothes. Max looked a little annoyed, and asked me, "Why did you try to hide this from us? We could have helped you!" Now I felt like a little girl being scolded for lying or something. I sighed and looked at them. "Look this is none of your business, and I am just trying to stay alive until at least 20. I really don't think you know what I am, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Of course we know what you are; you're a mutant kid, just like us." Fang answered.

I growled. "No I am not just like you; you really don't have a clue on what happened and why I had to escape!"

"Yes we do." He talked calmly, man, people like that annoy the crap out of me. I sighed and wondered in my head 'should I tell them? How do I know that I can trust them?'

The littlest girl looked at me, "tell us what?" oh man, I mentally hit myself, I forgot these kids had superpowers!

Max looked quite interested in what Angel was talking about. "What did you catch from her?" she asked.

"She was debating if she should tell us something, and if she could trust us." Iggy came and asked me, "What won't you tell us? We won't hurt you, we promise."

I looked at everyone, knowing that there was little if any chance of me wiggling out of this one. But then Fang spoke up. "Let's clean her wound, get her fed, and give her a goodnight's sleep before questioning her."

Max opened her mouth to argue but Fang was already leading me up to a house in a clearing. Nudge turned out to be a quite good doctor, and had me back in one piece in no time at all. They had me sleep on the pull out couch in the living room, though I had no intentions of staying longer than I had to. I mentally set an alarm clock for 45 minutes after I fell asleep. And 45 minutes later I woke up silently, and pulled on my sweatshirt. Though I hated to leave a peaceful place like this, I had grown up with no one to trust, so let's just say I'm a little paranoid… (But that might be an understatement.)

I slipped out of the door with ease, I was almost to the front door and then…

"Where do you think your going?" I turned around, there was Fang standing right outside of my door. "You didn't expect us to watch you this closely did you?"

I sighed, walked back to him and whispered, "You are getting yourself involved with something you shouldn't get involved with. And just for the record, I am nothing like you."

He looked a tiny bit amused, "Oh, so you're a different kind of mutant bird kid?" I sighed again, they seemed nice enough, and they would find out sooner or later, and if they were going to find out it was going to be from me.

"Okay, you know that I told you how I got here?" Fang looked a little confused. "Yeah, so?" "Well, I left out quite a bit of stuff, actually. The reason I ran away was because the people at the institute wanted to terminate me. Instead of mixing two different DNA's like they did with you, they decided to step it up a notch. They decided to mix three DNA's. A wolf, a human and a hawk."

"So it's like a flying eraser?"

"No, erasers have control of when they morph. I don't, I'm like a werewolf; I transform and lose who I am. I would turn on my own friends if they got in my way. That's why I have to leave. I can't risk you and your friends."

Fang looked out the window at the full moon, "So why aren't you morphing now?"

I gave an exasperated sigh I was wasting my time. "I said I was like a werewolf, not completely like one. It comes when I least expect it; I have no control over it. And sometimes, it just comes when I'm not angry."

I pulled on my backpack, and turned to go. "Don't go." Fang said. I turned back around. I would be most of the way out of the door, but he had grabbed onto my arm.

"And why the heck not?"

Fang hesitated before answering. "Because, D.J., I…well, I really like you. You're braver than any girl I know."


	4. Chapter 4: Erasers attack

Chapter four

Chapter four

Eraser's attack and my secret

"Really?" I asked. I had never thought of myself as brave. Fang nodded. I sat down my backpack, and went out of the door.

"Where are you going now?" Fang said as he followed me out of the door.

"I need a little air, so I'm going to go flying again. You can come if you want, but it's not going to be too exciting." I stood on the railing, spread my wings out and jumped. Gosh, I could get used to this, I heard someone following behind me, and of course it was Fang. I veered to the right, and then shot straight up. Fang shot up straight up in front of me, trying to block me.

"Have you ever faced a mutant bird kid? Well, it's much harder than an eraser. Are you ready for this princess?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so ready for this. And do you have a death wish or something? Because if you call me that again, you'll be digging your own grave." Fang smiled and aimed a roundhouse kick at me in the air. I dodged it easily.

"You know, I didn't spend all those years fighting erasers for nothing, I may have picked up a thing or two." I kicked him in the chest, lighter than I would with other enemies. We dueled until Fang made me go back to the house. It was about 4:45 AM by then.

I landed silently on the porch, Fang next to me. "Do I look that tired?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah, you looked like you were starting to nod off in the middle of the air." He looked at me funny, like no one had ever looked at me before. I sat down, leaning against the porch.

"I really think I should leave." I muttered.

"No, your one of us, no matter how dangerous you are, we are going to take you in."

At some point when I was talking to Fang, I must have nodded off, because the next thing I remember is Gazzy's voice saying, "Whoa, Fang's got a girlfriend!" I had been leaning against Fang's shoulder, and he had obviously fallen asleep too. So he woke up with a start, and accidentally caused my head to bang against the wall.

"Swatsgoinon?" I asked, looking around. Everyone laughed. "Come on you lovebirds, let's go inside!" I felt my face go completely red.

"Did she try to run away last night?" Angel asked. "Is that why you were out there with her last night?

Fang was a little preoccupied, filling his plate up with bacon and eggs. "Yeah, which reminds me, all fourteen year olds, and older, we need to have a meeting. And that reminds me, I convinced her to stay, and she's a really good fighter too, she's awesome!"

Max looked a little annoyed at Fang, "we thought she had run away and you had gone after her, you had us really worried Fang. Why didn't you come in after you were done dueling?"

Fang swallowed his mouthful, "we were talking, and she fell asleep, and I was not going to move her, because I thought that would be uncourteous, I mean I didn't even know her very well. And I didn't want to leave her alone, because she might try to escape again, and I ended up falling asleep."

"When have you ever cared about being courteous?" Iggy asked.

"I think he's doing it now because, he has a girlfriend." Gazzy said.

"Shut up!" Fang said giving him a playful shove.

"Is it true though?" Nudge asked, "Is she really your girlfriend?"

Fang looked at me, and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

I looked at him pretending to be hurt. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

He looked at me all straight faced and answered, "I haven't decided if it's a good thing or not yet." Then we both burst out laughing. Fang whispered to the oldest other kids to come outside when they were done with breakfast.

Here was my chance to run away, I could do it, and could get away. However, unbelievably, I stayed. "Want some?" Gazzy asked with a mouthful of bacon.

I looked at Gazzy trying not to get sick. "Um… sure." I picked up a plate and got two muffins. I managed to choke those down with Gazzy sitting across the table chomping on his bacon with his mouth wide open. The older kids were waiting outside for me, and I went outside and sat on the railing. "Well, what is this about?" Max asked.

Inside the house, I heard the Star Wars theme song blasting through the speakers. "Will you please turn that down Iggy? I'm trying to listen…" but I opened the door and cut him off. "Listen in?"

Gazzy's face went completely white. I smiled and said. "Iggy watch him and make sure that he does no listening in." Iggy pretended to salute me, and dragged Gazzy away. I shut the door and went back to the railing. "Okay, so had I explained anything yet?"

"No, but you were about to." Max said staring at me with a concerned face on.

"Well, when I was finally decided to be experimented on I was 4. You had already been made a success. Therefore, they decided to add three pieces of DNA to mine. A human of course, a hawk and a wolf. I was their worst failure. I would transform without warning, and harm things in my way. I wasn't able to control myself because of the predator inside of me. They decided to have me terminated just before I left. I decided that it was time for me to escape. I practiced getting out of my cage, opening and flapping my wings, and stuff like that. Then on the day I was to be killed, I opened my cage and flew into the woods. I had some minor difficulties though."

Max was staring at me in amazement. "You lived with three DNA samples in you?"

I looked at the ground; I was starting to get a major headache. "Yeah. Not easily though." My headache was getting steadily worse. I felt my knees collapse beneath me. "DJ? DJ?" Fang said franticly. Then another voice entered my ears. "Hello DJ." It was Ari's voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Goin' to school how scary?

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Going to school-how scary is that?

Ari was standing over me. By now my head was pounding. "Leave me alone. I'm no damage to you out here. You can go home and pretend like you never saw me." I said through gritted teeth. He laughed. Other voices joining him. Oh no, more erasers? I saw an outline of Fang struggling against two erasers embrace. "Leave her alone! Leave all of us alone. Max had suddenly disappeared, was she on their side?

My headache was gone as suddenly as it had come. I watched Ari for a moment. "Now little mutant, we're going to have fun tearing you apart. We have our orders. Kill the mutant red head." He leaned down close to my ear. "Fly home birdie." He whispered in my ear.

I kicked him in the gut. He grimaced and staggered backward. I stood up. "Your not going to win, you never do. And may I point out that I am just as strong as you if not stronger?" he growled and began morphing into his wolfy self.

"Come to play big bad wolf?" I snarled. He smiled, "I'd never miss a play date with a piggy."

I gave him a rather forceful roundhouse kick in the head. His head snapped around. While he was preoccupied, I went to go help Fang. I shoved the two erasers off the porch and said, "Are you okay?" Fang spit out some blood. "Peachy perfect. Where'd Max go?"

I looked around, as far as I could tell she had abandoned us. "I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know, should we try to get the little kids out, or fight them off?" Fang pushed an upcoming eraser off the porch. "I'll take that as fight them off." I turned around, and there was Ari glaring at me, his yellow teeth bared. I curled my hand into a fist, feeling a sharp pain in my palm. I looked down at my fist, it was bleeding. Instead of fingernails, I had claws! "I will beat you, and I will win!"

I smiled innocently at him. "Isn't that redundant?" I raked his face with my claws, causing him to stagger back in surprise. "Look out!" Iggy's voice came from behind me. I ducked and watched Ari fall off the porch, I ducked and a thing went whizzing over my head. It seemed to be on fire. An explosion below told me it was a bomb.

"We'll be back princess." An eraser said from behind me and punched me in the face. Except when he did, his claws were out and I felt them ripping into my skin. I staggered back and fell to the ground. Fang's protecting arms helped me back up. "Is he gone? I asked not daring to open my eyes. Fang pulled me into his chest. "Yes. Now are you all right?" he touched my face. I smiled. "I love getting my rear kicked, Don't you?"

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." I tore my gaze away from Fang and looked up at the sky. "Where the heck is Max?" I said getting frustrated. My answer came when I looked around the corner on the porch, there was Max, lying unconscious. I ran over to her, and checked her pulse. "She's alive." I announced to Fang and Iggy. I brought my hand to her forehead. 'Wake up, wake up!' I repeated over and over again in my head. And just like that, Max woke up. She looked up at me and said, "Stay the heck out of my thoughts." Fang raised his eyebrows, "You have some kind of power where you can send thoughts into other people's minds to control them? Scary, but cool!"

I rolled my eyes, so far my sampling of boys had been poor, but this guy was almost annoying! But I loved him anyway. Angel and Nudge peeked their heads out of the doorway. "Is it safe to come out? Nudge asked. I nodded my head. "The erasers were after me. They still want me for some reason. Probably to do a bunch of stupid tests on. Anyway, it's not safe to stay here much longer; we might want to go to a different hiding place. Like a real school? It's better than an alleyway or a broken down building. What do you guys think?"

Max pondered it for a minute, and then said "Yeah, the kids could use some education, especially with Gazzy's grammar, It's absolutely horrible!" Gazzy opened the door, stuck his tongue out and shut it again.

Then it's agreed, we'll go to school, let's do this!" he stuck out his fist and we stacked ours on top of his. So we were going to school, how scary was that?

Chapter 6

No calmness in a library

We were flying over the forest with packs on back stuffed with clothes that we gathered up at the last minute. But of course I didn't have my own clothes so I borrowed some from Max and Fang. We flew about 3-4 hours, and then landed, just outside of Colorado Springs. The town was absolutely jam-packed. We could barely keep together! I looked over a tall girl's shoulder. "Look! That place says that is out of business!" I said. It was a run down storage shed. I walked over to it. The locks were so rusty that I could pick them apart.

I opened the first one. "This is Fang and Iggy's room." I walked to the next one. "Angel and Gazzy's." I kept walking, and opened the last one. "Max's and mine."

Fang nodded, "well now that that's decided, the day's still young! Let's go find something to do. Where should we go?" I shrugged.

"Let's go to the football stadium down the road. I've been wanting to see a live football game. But there's no one playing, so we'll make our own." He grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the street.

"Fang! I can walk you know! Besides that I've never played football in my life!"

"Don't worry you're a natural at everything!" Fang yelled over the crowd of people. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that everyone was still following Fang. They were. We had just arrived at the football stadium. It was deserted, which was good for me. I was sure that I would make a fool of myself. "Okay, I'll pick out the teams." Iggy said "Max and Fang will be on my team. And Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and DJ, on the other. All right let's go!"

I looked at them "whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! That is so totally not fair! We'll whoop your rears so easily!" I heard everyone on my team snickering behind me. I knew that I was probably lying, but I just hope that none of them would be able to see it.

I was the quarterback for the first down. I was kind of wondering why everyone else chose me, but oh well… anyway, Gazzy passed me the ball when I said hike. I dodged Max's attack, and jumped over Fang. I dodged everyone, and made it to the line easily. I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"Was I that bad?" I asked. "Did I get it in the wrong score zone? What?" "That was really…that was…" Fang stuttered.

"That was completely and utterly amazing!" Iggy said pounding me on the back.

"Thanks." I said uncertainly, wondering if they were lying.

"They are right, you are really good." An unfamiliar voice behind me. Expecting an eraser, I went into attack position. I must have looked really stupid to that football jock.

"Okay, my name is Brood. And I'm the captain of my team." He wouldn't look me in the eyes though. And he rocked back and forth. "As captain of the team, I would like you to join. We saw the whole play. You made it the whole way!"

"It was even her first time! Can I join too?" Gazzy said. Brood laughed, and rubbed Gazzy's hair. "You're a little young still. Come back in about 5 years though. You had some good moves too." He turned back to me. "Will you join?" he asked me anxiously.

I turned back to Fang and Max. They shrugged their shoulders, signaling that they didn't care. I turned back around. "Sure, I guess, when do practices start?"

He still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Next week. Come if you can…I mean…if you're doing something else that's fine-"

"I'll be there." I said cutting him off.

"Right." He said. "But before you go, will you tell me your name?" I hesitated, not knowing what to do. "DJ. My name is DJ." I said finally. "Cool, see you later, DJ."

"Ugghh!!" I yelled, putting my hand over my eyes. "What's the matter? Did you think he was cute or something?" Nudge asked. I laughed out loud. "No, Fang is the only cute guy in this city. But I told him my name! Why didn't I make up a different one? I am so stupid!! I'm going to get us all killed." I shook my head.

"I'm going to do something else now, before I get in any other stupid situations." I said exasperated, heading out of the football stadium. It looked like I was alone. I headed into the town. There was a bunch of stuff we could do, while hiding from the erasers of course.

I saw a theme park, a mall, restaurants, and…a library. I made a quick decision, not knowing how this was going to turn out, I went into the library.

It was really quiet. I liked that. By the door there was a shelf of books, and I ran my hand over all the perfect spines. It was so peaceful in here; I was tempted to just sleep here. "Is there something that we can help you with?" A librarian asked.

I was a little startled that anyone talked in here. "Umm…Yeah. How much does it cost to check out books?"

She laughed, and I wondered if I had just said something stupid, or funny. "No, it doesn't cost anything to check out books, all you have to do is get a library card. Would you like to?"  
I nodded without thinking. I mean, how stupid was I? I probably would have to tell her my name! I thought quickly of the first name that came to my head. Jordan, yes! That was it! Just like the famous basketball players' last name!

Don't ask me how I knew that, because it was kind of a long story. The librarian brought me to the desk in the middle of the room. Oh, did I mention that there were 6 stories? That meant there was bound to be a book that I liked!

"Okay, now what is your name?"

I smiled and replied, "Jordan. Jordan Rossum."

She nodded and took something that looked a lot like a credit card, and began writing my name on it.

I looked out the window, there was Ari!! I quickly ducked behind the desk. The librarian looked a little bit alarmed. "What are you doing?" she asked. I thought hard and fast. "That's my ex-boyfriend. He really still likes me though, so I don't want to face him."

The librarian nodded. "You mean big, gruesome and hairy out there?"

I nodded. "Then you're welcome to stay for as long as you like. She said.

I smiled and murmured my thank you. She silently handed me my library card as I heard the door open. I scooted as far back as I could go into her desk. I could see his feet out of the bottom of her desk. I tensed, I was really, really scared of going back to the school. Or having my throat ripped out by Ari. Either way was not the way to go.

"Can I help you?" the librarian asked.

He looked at her, and scoffed, then turned away.

I was practically hyperventilating by now. Ari, with the sensitive wolf hearing that he has must have heard me, because he turned and began to crawl behind the desk. The librarian was screeching at him.

But luckily, I had seen this coming and sneakily climbed out of the desk area, back into the rows and rows of shelves covered in books.

Good news, I had my library card. Bad news the library had erasers swarming all over the place.

I'd personally like the bad news to disappear.


	6. Chapter 6: No calmness in a library

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No calmness in a library

We were flying over the forest with packs on back stuffed with clothes that we gathered up at the last minute. But of course I didn't have my own clothes so I borrowed some from Max and Fang. We flew about 3-4 hours, and then landed, just outside of Colorado Springs. The town was absolutely jam-packed. We could barely keep together! I looked over a tall girl's shoulder. "Look! That place says that is out of business!" I said. It was a run down storage shed. I walked over to it. The locks were so rusty that I could pick them apart.

I opened the first one. "This is Fang and Iggy's room." I walked to the next one. "Angel and Gazzy's." I kept walking, and opened the last one. "Max's and mine."

Fang nodded, "well now that that's decided, the day's still young! Let's go find something to do. Where should we go?" I shrugged.

"Let's go to the football stadium down the road. I've been wanting to see a live football game. But there's no one playing, so we'll make our own." He grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the street.

"Fang! I can walk you know! Besides that I've never played football in my life!"

"Don't worry you're a natural at everything!" Fang yelled over the crowd of people. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that everyone was still following Fang. They were. We had just arrived at the football stadium. It was deserted, which was good for me. I was sure that I would make a fool of myself. "Okay, I'll pick out the teams." Iggy said "Max and Fang will be on my team. And Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and DJ, on the other. All right let's go!"

I looked at them "whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! That is so totally not fair! We'll whoop your rears so easily!" I heard everyone on my team snickering behind me. I knew that I was probably lying, but I just hope that none of them would be able to see it.

I was the quarterback for the first down. I was kind of wondering why everyone else chose me, but oh well… anyway, Gazzy passed me the ball when I said hike. I dodged Max's attack, and jumped over Fang. I dodged everyone, and made it to the line easily. I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"Was I that bad?" I asked. "Did I get it in the wrong score zone? What?" "That was really…that was…" Fang stuttered.

"That was completely and utterly amazing!" Iggy said pounding me on the back.

"Thanks." I said uncertainly, wondering if they were lying.

"They are right, you are really good." An unfamiliar voice behind me. Expecting an eraser, I went into attack position. I must have looked really stupid to that football jock.

"Okay, my name is Brood. And I'm the captain of my team." He wouldn't look me in the eyes though. And he rocked back and forth. "As captain of the team, I would like you to join. We saw the whole play. You made it the whole way!"

"It was even her first time! Can I join too?" Gazzy said. Brood laughed, and rubbed Gazzy's hair. "You're a little young still. Come back in about 5 years though. You had some good moves too." He turned back to me. "Will you join?" he asked me anxiously.

I turned back to Fang and Max. They shrugged their shoulders, signaling that they didn't care. I turned back around. "Sure, I guess, when do practices start?"

He still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Next week. Come if you can…I mean…if you're doing something else that's fine-"

"I'll be there." I said cutting him off.

"Right." He said. "But before you go, will you tell me your name?" I hesitated, not knowing what to do. "DJ. My name is DJ." I said finally. "Cool, see you later, DJ."

"Ugghh!!" I yelled, putting my hand over my eyes. "What's the matter? Did you think he was cute or something?" Nudge asked. I laughed out loud. "No, Fang is the only cute guy in this city. But I told him my name! Why didn't I make up a different one? I am so stupid!! I'm going to get us all killed." I shook my head.

"I'm going to do something else now, before I get in any other stupid situations." I said exasperated, heading out of the football stadium. It looked like I was alone. I headed into the town. There was a bunch of stuff we could do, while hiding from the erasers of course.

I saw a theme park, a mall, restaurants, and…a library. I made a quick decision, not knowing how this was going to turn out, I went into the library.

It was really quiet. I liked that. By the door there was a shelf of books, and I ran my hand over all the perfect spines. It was so peaceful in here; I was tempted to just sleep here. "Is there something that we can help you with?" A librarian asked.

I was a little startled that anyone talked in here. "Umm…Yeah. How much does it cost to check out books?"

She laughed, and I wondered if I had just said something stupid, or funny. "No, it doesn't cost anything to check out books, all you have to do is get a library card. Would you like to?"  
I nodded without thinking. I mean, how stupid was I? I probably would have to tell her my name! I thought quickly of the first name that came to my head. Jordan, yes! That was it! Just like the famous basketball players' last name!

Don't ask me how I knew that, because it was kind of a long story. The librarian brought me to the desk in the middle of the room. Oh, did I mention that there were 6 stories? That meant there was bound to be a book that I liked!

"Okay, now what is your name?"

I smiled and replied, "Jordan. Jordan Rossum."

She nodded and took something that looked a lot like a credit card, and began writing my name on it.

I looked out the window, there was Ari!! I quickly ducked behind the desk. The librarian looked a little bit alarmed. "What are you doing?" she asked. I thought hard and fast. "That's my ex-boyfriend. He really still likes me though, so I don't want to face him."

The librarian nodded. "You mean big, gruesome and hairy out there?"

I nodded. "Then you're welcome to stay for as long as you like. She said.

I smiled and murmured my thank you. She silently handed me my library card as I heard the door open. I scooted as far back as I could go into her desk. I could see his feet out of the bottom of her desk. I tensed, I was really, really scared of going back to the school. Or having my throat ripped out by Ari. Either way was not the way to go.

"Can I help you?" the librarian asked.

He looked at her, and scoffed, then turned away.

I was practically hyperventilating by now. Ari, with the sensitive wolf hearing that he has must have heard me, because he turned and began to crawl behind the desk. The librarian was screeching at him.

But luckily, I had seen this coming and sneakily climbed out of the desk area, back into the rows and rows of shelves covered in books.

Good news, I had my library card. Bad news the library had erasers swarming all over the place.

I'd personally like the bad news to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't be angry at me Fang

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't be angry at me, Fang"

By now you're probably wondering who taught me how to read. Well… I'm not even sure of it. I just know that it was a white coat, a nice white coat. So, anyway, back to the story!

I ran to the top floor, which was apparently stuff like DVD's and CD's and computers. I ducked behind the shelves and breathed deeply. 'How long until they caught me?' I thought. Oh jeezums! Fang was going to kill me. And after he'd killed me, he'd kill me again. Not cool. I heard them coming up the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat.

I reached out with my mind, feeling the erasers jelly-like minds. Go away, go to the street, she managed to escape. I had absolutely no idea if it would work. But I had to hope, didn't I? I had suspected that after the incident with Max, I must have been able to control people's minds.

What do you know? It worked! They went out the door a few moments after they came in. whew! Close call! And if Fang asked what had happened when I left, I was leaving this out.

I went all the way back to the 1st floor of the library. The librarian was still in one piece! That was good news. She looked at me. "Those boys were after you, weren't they? Was your boyfriend an abuser?" the librarian questioned.

"Uhh…" I said. Actually this question had surprised me. "Yeah, and he was in a gang."

There. That would explain everything, the erasers appearing out of nowhere and everything. Man, I was good.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, feel free to come here for help when he's after you."

I laughed, "I would end up spending everyday and night in here then."

I had meant that statement to be sarcastic, but she took it seriously. "You are free to stay here. If you want that is. But if I may ask, who are your parents?"

The dreaded question had finally come up. Oh crap. "I don't have any parents. I live with 6 kids." I said. I was actually surprised that I had told her.

Her eyes widened. "Please don't tell anyone! Please? We are all runaways from…abusive parents." Well, at least that was half true.

She nodded. "All right. But I want you to stay with me, or at least at the library. Can you go get your friends?" I nodded, and promised to be back in about 20 minutes. Fang was so going to kill me!!

Fang's POV

I had wondered where DJ had gone, but Max had told me to leave her alone for a while. "Sometimes," she said, "girls have to be left alone." She's got a lot on her mind right now, and I would hate for her to not like me anymore. I had thought I had heard someone slamming a door shut in the storage shed, but maybe I just heard it because that's what I wanted to hear.

I knocked on her door and no one answered. So, I opened it to see her lying down on the ground, her face on her arms. I went over to touch her shoulder. And she didn't move.

"Please don't be angry with me Fang." She whispered into her arms.

I smiled and stroked her hair. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"I messed up. I told someone about us. She wants us to come live with her now."

I had to admit that surprised me at least a little bit. She must of taken my lack of response as I was upset with her though. "Fang, I'm sorry. I…I'm just going to leave before I get you guys into any worse situations." She said.

She lifted her head and I realized that she had been crying. She stepped out the door and I could hear her soft footsteps running away. I sighed. Girls just had to be complicated, didn't they?

The flock waited outside for me. Max was really the leader, but right now she was clueless to what was going on, so she was expecting me to give the next orders.

"Okay guys, heres the plan. DJ found us a place to stay that is better than this. It's at the library. Let's go."

Angel looked up at me. "Why did DJ run away? I couldn't catch any mind signal. It was like she was blocking me."

Sometimes Angel would act older than she really was. Like right now, for instance. She was only 6 years old though. Sometimes we would forget that.

"Don't worry. She only went for a walk." I lied.

Too bad she could read minds. "No, she made a mistake and told somebody about us, and now she's angry at herself. You should have learned a long time ago Fang, not to lie to me." Angel said.

I shook my head and looked away. I saw a girl with red hair in the middle of about 10 boys. They weren't erasers I could tell. As you probably guessed the red haired girl was DJ.

"Listen, chick, I don't care whose girl you are! You're comin' with us." The guy that was at least 6 inches taller than her said.

"I ain't anybody's chick; now get the heck out of my way!" DJ yelled at them.

DJ's face was pale, and I knew why. All of these boys had guns. She was scared, but she was doing a heck of a job not showing it! They moved when she tried to get away.

"Why do you loonies have guns anyway? Aren't you a little young to have guns?" DJ asked, smirking.

She got the desired affect that she was waiting for. The leaders face went completely red. "Listen chick, girls are meant to be seen, not heard. Got it? We are old enough to bear arms you know." He said grabbing hold of her arm.

She stiffened, and then shook it off. "I know, the Americans have right to bear arms, yada, yada, yada. And oh… I night add that if you keep calling me chick I might just get angry."

"Yeah right, what can a chick do to us?" he asked guffawing.

Oh dear, he had just made one of the worst mistakes of his life probably. This could be bad.

She did a very powerful roundhouse kick, and kicked three to them in the gut. They started shooting but she dodged and ran out of their circle. She stretched her powerful wings and took to the sky.

When we got to the library, a middle aged woman was there to help us. "Ah, hello, you must be the rest. Oh now, what were your names again?"

I tensed, knowing that she had told her our names. "Ah yes. The dark haired one is Steven Feng, and the blonde is Samantha, but she suggests that I call you Sam. Then the blonde that is really tall is Matt. Then the one that never shuts up."

With this the librarian smiled. Nudge had been whispering non stop to Angel ever since we got here. "Her name is Krystal. And then the youngest boy is Carl. And finally the little angel is Ginny. She likes to be called Angel though. So that's what Jordan told me. Am I right?"

I gave a sigh of relief inside of me. DJ was not that stupid, I should have known she would never tell our real names. It was amazing that DJ had picked out names that all of us had liked though. You had to admit that.

"Where is… uh Jordan? Is she all right?" I asked.

"Oh she went somewhere upstairs. Said something about, being alone, I would leave her alone if I were you though." I didn't listen to her and pressed the roof button on the elevator. I knew that she would be there.

As I predicted, she was. She was standing by the edge of the roof, looking down. She was also muttering.

I crept a little closer, trying to hear what she was saying. "Oh dan it, DJ! You always mess up! Why do I always mess up! Why do I always mess up Charley, why?" she pounded her fist against a pole, and I could see that it bent, and her fist was now bleeding. She didn't seem to notice though.

Who the heck was Charley though? I came over and put my arms around her waist, hoping to get a calming affect. Only I could be that unlucky.

DJ's POV

I felt someone put their arms around my waist. Of course I was not expecting this, so what would of you do if you were standing there, minding your own business, then grabbed you around the waist?

You can probably guess what I did! I threw the person to the ground before even bothering to ask questions or think it through. That was a mistake. I had pinned the person down. Of course you knew that it was Fang. He just laughed.

I started to get up but he pulled me down beside him. It was almost dark. Fang was running his hands through my hair and then he found it. My most prized possession. I know that it's a weird place to keep it, the back of my neck, but you would too if you were as paranoid as me!

He took it off the back of my neck and began to look at it. I tried to snatch it back, but he kept it out of reach. He flipped it over to the place where I had wrote, _Charley Rossum, age 11._

Fang's POV

I stared at the photo, at the red haired boy, a perfect **male** image of DJ. I looked at her and she just shook her head and started to rush down the stairs.

"DJ, wait!" I yelled after her. She turned around. Her eyes were so sad, and tears ran slowly down her cheeks.  
I held out my hand for her to grab, and she took it. I led her back up to the roof, and sat down. She sat close to me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Who is this?" I asked. It was obviously someone she loved very much. Even more than me? I wondered, I shook that thought out of my head. DJ needed me, and if I was jealous that would do no good for her. I wiped a couple of tears away from her face.

She got control of herself and spoke up. "He's my brother. Charley Rossum. My older brother, if he was still alive he would be 18." She squeezed her eyes closed. She hated to be so weak and me having to have help her. She grabbed at my arm, and started to sob.

I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me, but I didn't want to push her now. I led her down to where everyone was setting up beds. She sat down on top of a mattress and closed her eyes tightly.

I rubbed the space between her wings. She seemed to relax a little bit after that. A little.

"I'll take first watch." I whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

DJ shook her head. "No. I won't be able to go to sleep anyway. I'll take the first watch."

I nodded my head. It was true; she would have trouble going to sleep shaking so badly. She disappeared for about 20 minutes, and came back rolling a TV and some DVDs. I smiled, she and the librarian were talking, and maybe she had a better chance at a normal life than we did. She seemed to make friends so easily. My only friends were the flock. They always would be. I sank down onto my mattress, and the librarian whispered goodbye to DJ.

She smiled and took the stack of DVDs out. She looked at the backs of most of them, and I was able to read some of their names.

The DVD's included, The Phantom of the Opera, Alex Rider, The Fellowship of the Ring, and The phantom Menace. She had narrowed it down to Alex Rider and The Fellowship of the Ring before I cut in.

"I think that Alex Rider is not as good as The Fellowship of the Ring. I've seen them both."

She must have thought that I was asleep because she almost jumped to the ceiling. Just another perk of being an avian mutant, you could jump really high.

She shook her head and put the one I suggested in. She lied down beside me, and I pulled her close to me. She laid her head on my chest, and soon I fell asleep.

She woke me up about 5 hours later, past her watch.

"Huh?" I said sleepily.

She laughed, and pulled me into a sitting position. I looked at the clock. It said 3:00AM.

I looked at her, and she knew that I was frustrated that she had stayed up past her turn.

She simply smiled sheepishly. "What all did you watch?" I asked.

"The lord of the rings, and Alex Rider. It was a pretty close tie. I liked Lord of the Rings better though."

"No one came though?" I asked, looking around stretching.

"Oh yeah, Alex Rider stopped by. He says he wants his hair back." I punched her playfully.

She snuggled down into my chest. "Night Fang." She mumbled sleepily.

She was totally wiped, I could tell. Something moved outside. I pulled DJ's head off of my chest. I unlocked the library door and looked outside. Next to the library were the amusement park and the police office. Someone was leaning against the library window.

"Hello Fang." He said

Oh crap.


	8. Chapter 8: You can't be real!

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You can't be real! You're dead!"

DJ's POV

I woke up when Fang moved my head, and I saw him heading out the door. What the heck had gotten into him? He was too cautious to ever do such a stupid thing like that.

I slowly got up, not to wake up anyone sleeping by me, and crept out the door. There standing talking to Jeb. I felt my mouth hang open, and I didn't even bother to close it.

Jeb! He was alive! I noticed that I was moving forward. I didn't tell my legs to walk! What the heck was going on? Fang looked tense, like he was ready for fifty erasers to pop out and attack. I stood back in the shadows, unsure what to do. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I was probably making a very bad decision, but I had help Fang, didn't I?

I stepped timidly out of shadows, my hands clenched into fists. Jeb noticed me before I even spoke. "Oh, Hello DJ. How are you? Is your gunshot healing well?" He asked.

Fang looked at me and looked both frustrated and relieved at the same time. I went over and stood by Fang. "Of course, no thanks to you, you lying, cheating, betrayer scummy piece of earth!" I snarled.

"Why DJ, you know I didn't have a choice!" Jeb whispered, reaching out to touch my hand. I pulled back sharply, running into Fang. "Oh, so now it's okay to run around killing people? You were the one that ordered my execution! You were the one that taught me what was right and what was wrong. Now I don't even know, because you don't even know." I was practically screaming at him.

"How are you finding us anyway?" Fang asked, his face turning completely hostile.

'Don't say me, don't say me' I thought in my head. I didn't want to stay with them at first, but now I did. He pointed at me. "DJ has a chip, and can be tracked anywhere with it. That's how we keep finding her." Oh. My. Gosh. My worst nightmare was coming true; I could never escape the school, because anywhere I went, they would follow me


	9. Chapter 9: Reality Nightmares

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reality nightmares

Fang's POV

DJ looked like she was trying to be able to soak this in. Her face contorted, and she collapsed to the ground. Strangely, I didn't move forward to help her. When I looked back up, Jeb was gone, and no erasers were popping out of nowhere. That was a good sign.

DJ stood up, and took to the air.

"Good-bye, Fang, I'm sorry to have caused all this trouble. I really am. Now you're free to wipe your hands of me, and the problems that I caused. Besides, the flock was supposed to be six, so there's not enough room for me. But that's okay. I got out on my own, I'll survive on my own." It was someone was talking to me in my mind. DJ had got a new power!

I took off after her. This was just stupid. We always seem to be running away from each other. Everyone was still asleep, and I hope that they wouldn't get worried or anything.

DJ was just a little bit ahead of me, she couldn't see very well obviously because she was losing altitude fast.

Sorry for this DJ, I thought.

I swooped and caught her in midair. She struggled weakly and seemed to have lost all energy and strength that she had had a few minutes ago. "DJ…" I murmured. I know that she must feel that she is only going to get herself into trouble, or more importantly, (in her mind), get us into trouble.

I landed in the alleyway, hoping no gang or homeless people were here. I put her against a wall, and trapped her, my hands on her shoulders. "Will you stop this?" I yelled at her. The tears streamed down her face, she didn't even look at me.

"Stop it." She said softly, and I looked at her curiously.

"You need to stop it. Stop risking your life for me. You're going to end up being hurt or even killed. If you got hurt, I would just die." She whispered softly.

"I won't get hurt! I promise! Just don't leave me." I need you. I added in my mind. She wiped her tears onto her sleeve, and hugged me. I smiled, and hugged her back.

A/n: I know that chapter was extremely short, and a little slow, but I promise that the next one will be better. Cross my heart and hope to die!


	10. Chapter 10: Captured: DJ's POV

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Captured

DJ's POV

Fang brought me back to the library, and everyone else was on high alert, and immediately began bombarding us with questions.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" Max demanded angrily to Fang. "Was it because of her?" she said, glaring daggers at me.

I was taken aback, Max hadn't exactly liked me from the beginning, but she had never exactly been mean to me either.

"Max!" Fang was obviously surprised too.

"Just get out of here, nobody wants you!" Max yelled directly at me.

I backed away slowly, and ran out the door. The horrible thing was that she was telling the truth; I was just a bothersome person that they had to take care of.

I kept running, I ran all the way to the football field, only one strange thing, it was four in the morning, and Brood was on the field with a bunch of erasers. OH CRAP.

Brood had tricked us. He was an eraser.

A/N: so, I was in journalism when I typed this up...and Josh and Alison were getting really pissed off at Chelsea and Clarrissa, and they started yelling at eachother, and Mr. Clark was no where to be found...Not that he would help...

Anyways, I was the only Freshman in Journalism class today, and Clarrissa, being the extremely violent person she is, she looked like she was going to punch Josh. If they started a fight, I was going to die.

So I was all thinking, 'oh my God, I'm the only Freshman in here, I am so going to die!'

and then all of a sudden Carmen is all like, "Clarrissa, Soulja boy is playing in the pit stop!" and then off she went.

The fight was broke up because of Soulja boy. Everyone should bow down and worship him.


	11. Chapter 11: Captured: Fang's POV

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Captured

Fang's POV

After giving Max a piece of my mind, I ran after DJ. Found her in the football field, pinned down by Brock, Ari some other and erasers. I knew there was a reason I had hated that Brood guy from the beginning.

DJ's POV

Fang was there, and so was the rest of the flock, although Max looked a little flustered.

I looked at Fang and muttered, "Sorry, I tried." Fang nodded grimly. And the erasers started taking me away. As I walked past Fang, he saw a huge chunk of my skin, revealing grey blood vessels, broken tissue, and muscle. Next to Fang, Nudge gasped, Fang was glad Angel was not looking. Ari looked at Fang triumphantly, and said, "I've got your girlfriend in my hands, and whatever I want to do to her I can." He lifted one finger and the erasers holding me exposed their pearly white claws and dug them to my flesh. With a scream of pain, I collapsed on the ground, still conscious, but barely. The erasers placed me in the back of their truck laughing as they drove away.

Fang would have attempted to rescue me, but Ari was sitting in the back of their truck with a knife pressed against my neck yelling, "If you come any closer I'll slit her pretty little neck!"

Fang's POV

I watched as she went out of view, and turned around to Max.

"It's all your fault she's been taken" I bellowed, "if you would of kept your mouth shut, she would be safe with us! And now she's most likely dead, and I can't get her back!" I finished. I was so angry I was shaking. I walked over to Iggy, and muttered, "Let's go!" Max opened her mouth to protest; But I said, "Keep your mouth shut for once, it would be good for all of us! Iggy and I are going to go save DJ, or avenge her if she's dead!

A/N: ohhhh! Suspense! I'm not going to update as frequently as recently...You've been warned.


	12. Chapter 12: The boys in the Cage

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The boy in the cage

After being put in the car, the erasers injected me with some sort of vaccine that made me not want to fight them anymore I wanted to sleep….

Next thing I knew was I was in a cage, but I was not alone. In fact there were two boys in the cage with me. Yes, I know weird new tactic psycho erasers!

They weren't erasers; they were mostly human in fact. The boy with the dark hair saw that I was awake, and came over to me, I backed up against the cage wall and glared.

He smirked. "You're bleeding."

I looked down at my shoulder. "Sure enough."

"What happened?" the boy with the blonde hair asked.

"Um… nothing."

"Can I look?" the dark haired one motioned. I nodded. Maybe he would be scared by the skin missing and back off.

I ripped the sweatshirt I was wearing in the middle, and tenderly took it off of my bleeding arm.

The boy's eyes widened, but they didn't back off, just the opposite in fact. They came closer and started to bind it, and wrap it up.

"Um…" I said, trying to make casual conversation with them. "MY names DJ, what's your guys names?"

The boys both smirked. "My names E9hro78RT, and my friends name is R873HGQ02."

I laughed. "Oh, sorry. I forgot it's been quite a while since I've been here. I always forget what my number is. Not as long as yours though. Starts with a 5jd7…"

"5jd7pk." An oddly familiar voice said from behind me

"Damn." The black haired boy said, or should I say, E9hro78RT.

"Brood." I said angrily. "You tricked us, you were an eraser the whole time! You were just trying to kill us!"

"Sorry DJ, it's just my job."

I glared, his eyes showed no emotion, I wondered if I just hadn't noticed that before.

"You are set for a expection for today. The scientists who want you will come."

"Um… No, not really. They won't find me here. And if you don't go away, they won't find you either."

I raised my eyebrows expectedly, but he didn't leave quickly like Ari would have, he left rather slowly, taking his time.

I growled, and angrily began pulling at the bars, testing the strength of the bars. "Um… yeah, afraid that's not gonna work now, DJ." The blonde boy said.

"We've already tried." The black haired boy added.

"You don't know me." I ground out.

I felt my teeth, and found a sharp long one, I pulled it out, and made sure it was my wolf teeth. I felt the salty blood running through my mouth, but I ignored it. "Um… self abuse isn't cool." The black haired boy said.

I ignored him too, and took the tooth and put it in the lock, it was barely long enough, but hey, it got me out, didn't it?

Anyway, the lock popped open, and the boys both looked astonished. I loved it when people showed a lack of confidence in me.

"Okay…we've been in here for more than a year, and you've been in here for all of ten minutes. And you got out faster than we did?"

"Yep." I answered.

I hopped out expectantly, and began searching with my mind to see if anybody was near. Brood was two rooms away, talking about…. Well, let's not go there.

I scanned the building, nobody near. Sveet.

The boys came out, shadowing me. "So Sherlock, how are you going to get us out of here.

I scowled at the nickname, but quickly regained everything in my mind. Someone was coming. Ari.

"Quick!" I said! "Ari's coming!" I slipped through a door.

Big. Mistake.

"Hello, DJ. Is that what they call you?" the man said.

"Dammit." I murmured angrily.

I really shouldn't have been surprised; they usually do stop me before I get too far. But still, I felt pretty bad, So much for my plan for escape.

A/N: so...Um...yeah... This is a lot of fun, writing about people that cuss all the time... not really.

Sorry for the sudden cussing, that's pretty much it, except for the final suspensful scenes...

I love reviews, please leave reviews? Please? Please?


	13. Chapter 13: Save the World

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Save the world

He was not wearing a white doctor's coat, and was quite innocent looking. Lucky I could read minds.

The two boys were no longer behind me anymore. I at least hoped that they weren't dead.

He wanted me. But he didn't think about what he wanted me for. I could tell it was going to be something bad. He thought something about a war. I hoped to God that's not what he wanted me for. Then, I caught one last thought.

After he was done with me he wanted to kill me.

"I won't help you with your war. I won't. You can't make me."

He smiled; it was a rather crooked smile, and more pleasing than the rest of his face.

I scowled. I saw Brood standing behind him, ready to pin me down if I was to hurt somebody or run. I felt my tooth, it had already grown back, I could surprise them…

"You see DJ, you need to listen to me. If you don't help me, then you surely will be hurting your friends."

My fangs began to grow, but not noticeably fast, I had to keep stealth on my side.

"What if I agree?" I asked, pretending to give in. My mind was reeling, my plan ready to go into action.

"Nothing too bad. Just you in the front line. Possibly a spying opportunity also."

My fangs were done growing, time to have my claws.

"What else?"

"You will be studied."

There. I was done. I grinned evilly, showing my fangs, so only the man and brood would see.

I leapt forward with my surprising speed, and grabbed onto the man without the white coat's neck, and pinned him to the wall. "Not a chance."

"Here's my proposition. You leave, you never saw me. You won't talk to anyone as you go out, unless, they ask you if you decided if you wanted to take me, then you of course will answer I wasn't good enough. You will go home, and leave on the first airplane out of here. I will know if you tell anyone, and you will regret it." The man nodded his head wildly, and I set him back down on the floor.

Brood stood anchored in front of the door. "Move." I ground out he gulped visibly. I saw an easy victory.

I growled, and he staggered back, surprised. I guess the scientists hadn't told him what I was. Ha-ha to him.

I leaped over him, quickly taking my chance to escape. My fangs and claws were already growing back into my skull and hands.

There was suddenly a loud pop! And I felt my legs crumpling beneath me. The entire world went black and white. I could feel my breath coming out unsteadily, and raggedly. I could smell the rusty, salty blood coming out of my body. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down. I was dying.

No one could save me either.

A/N: I love this chapter, I wrote it in all of like, 15 minutes (XD)

I won't be updating for a while...I had all the other chapters written when I posted this...From here on out, I only have the final two chapters written. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

So, I have been writing this story for a while, and I haven't gotten any REAL reviews. It would be most wonderful if someone would take the couple of seconds to either write:

"This story sux, I hope you die."

or even

"I love this story, please keep writing."

Either way would make me happy. Whatever would work, just please review!


End file.
